Gabriel van Helsing/Bio
Gabriel van Helsing is a monster hunter under employment of the Vatican and, at first unknown to him, the left hand of God. Van Helsing is first introduced on the hunt for Mr. Hyde, a large and ferocioius serial killer. As he attempts to apprehend Hyde, he falls off the top of a church to his death and Doctor Jekkyl. Returning to the Vatican, van Helsing is givin the assignment to hunt down Dracula with the help of the Valerious family, a family of cursed beings who swore to kill Dracula in the 15th century. He joins the only remaining Valerious, Anna, to the castle of Dracula where he confronts him and discovers he cannot be killed like normal vampires. While escaping, they are attacked by Anna's werewolf brother and two of Dracula's brides, killing both Velkan and one bride. During the confrontation, van Helsing is bit by Velkan to become a werewolf. Confronting Dracula as the new beast, he defeats him after a long and brutal fight. Sadly, he kills Anna while she gives him the antidote. At her burial, van Helsing discovers the Valerious family is free from their curse and can finally rest in peace. __TOC__ Battle vs. Creeper (by Undead RVD) Gabriel van Helsing is walking through a field toward an old chapel. He walks into the chapel with his Automatic Crossbow in hand. As he walks around, he hears a noise from the celling. He points his crossbow up to aim at the thing. He then hears a rush coming from his side. He spins around fast enough to fire 3 arrows at the thing but still get's hit, his crossbow flying out of his hand. As soon as the thing hits him, it dissapears. Helsing gets back up and goes to find his crossbow. He findes his crossbow under a seat and picks it up, but it is then jerked out of his hands. He sees it was hit by a Shuriken. The shuriken broke the crossbow in two, rendering it useless. Helsing then hears the thing again. He terns around and finds the Creeper. It throws another shuriken at him but Helsing ducks, just barely doging the flying blade. He gets out his Wheellock Pistol and stand back up to get a fire out, but finds that the Creeper is gone. He looks around but is kicked form above by the Creeper. Helsing is on the ground and the Creeper takes out a Throwing Knife. Helsing gets a shot out on it but the Creeper merely shrugs it off. The Creeper throws his knife but Heling rolls out of the way. The Creeper pulles out his other 2 knifes and throws them at Helsing as he runs. Helsing doges one of them but is hit in the back with the other. The Creeper pulles out his Battle Axe and walks over to finish off Helsing but finds that he isn't there. Then, out of nowhere, Helsing jumps out from behind some seats and stabes the Creeper in the heart with his Silver Stake. Helsing thinks he has won but realizes the stake is doing nothing to the Creeper. The Creeper then grabs Helsings arm and cuts it off. Helsing screams in pain. The Creeper grabs Helsing by the neck, smells him and, with a sinister smile, digs into Helsing's chest and tears out his heart. Helsing is alive long enough to see the Creeper pull out the stake and eat his still-beating heart. Expert's Opinion Helsing was incredibly brave and incredibly fast thinking but at the end, none of that helped him in fighting the Creeper. None of Helsing's weapons were strong enough to truelly take down the Creeper and all of the Creeper's weapons and abilities were proven effective against Helsing. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter Film) (by Cfp3157) The Vatican is quiet, eeriely so. The morning dew and fog clouds most of the ancient buildings, with the sun winking on the city from behind the cover of clouds. A single rider, covered in black and wide brimmed hat shadowing his face, travels down the cobblestone streets. Clip, clop. Clip, clop. ''Dismounting, he walks into a single church small compared to others. Removing his hat, the feared killer of werewolves, giants, and even Dracula himself genuflects before the host. Kissing his thumb and making the Sigh of the Cross, he stands and confronts the priest before him. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. My name is Gabriel van Helsing, and it has been-" The priest raises his hands, clearly irritated. "Yes yes, Gabriel. A month since your last assignment. Come now, we have a new assignment in need of dire attention." The two men walk down the hidden passage, torchs reflecting their shadows like beasts in the night. Walking into the arsenal filled with priests and friars making new weapons, and Gabriel stands with his equipment. "So, what is it this time?" The priest smiles a sarcastic grin and chuckles. "You've got a challenge on this one, Gabriel. His name is Henry Sturges, and he's in the US." Gabriel holsters his revolver. "Don't worry, I got this." The priest raises an eyebrow. "Oh do you? Just like you handled Dracula?" Gabriel starts a reply, but the priest cuts him off. "Ten people killed, and several more wounded. An entire town nearly destroyed." Van Helsing looks down, clearly disappointed, lets out an exhausted sigh. "Just....take some finese into this mission, okay? God bless, Gabriel." The vampire hunter gives a tip of the hat, and begins to leave the armory. As he returns to the staircase, he sees his old friend Carl. "Carl, how's going?" The friar looks up from his work. "Good, Gabriel. I can't come with ya on this one, but good luck!" Van Helsing smiles. He looks at the Gatling Gun, spitting rapid silver rounds into a target and tearing it to shreds. "Seriously, why do I never get the good stuff?!" The priest and friar chuckle as Van Helsing begins his long journey. ---- ''I awoke covered in dirt. As I stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off ot my suit, I realized suddenly that I was in graveyard. I let out a single cough, and looked at what was behind me. 'President Abraham Lincoln, 1790-1864' it had read. "Surprised, Abraham?" I turned to the voice and found mu longtime friend and mentor, Henry Sturges. "Sorry it took so long, friend. Had to wait for a time when nobody would recognize you by face." I rushed at him, getting right in his face. "Why would you do this to me?" Henry remained silent, not wishing for things get violent. '' ''"Abraham, I had no idea that you wished to not turn. However, some men are to.....interesting to die." After some extremely frustrating talking, I realized he was right. Both of us agreed that, even with a majority of their leaders in South America or their graves, that those that remained would continue to wreak havoc upon America. '' Abraham put his pen down, glancing around his hotel room. He walks to the window, examining the great New York skyline. ''Times have changed since thirty years ago. ''It'd been a few weeks since he's been back, but his skills were still sharp as ever. Henry was in the city doing some recon, leaving 'ole Honest Abe a couple hours to himself. He knew his comrade would be back soon. He grabbed a couple knives, sheathing them in his coat jacket. His trusy axe was by the door, sharpened for the hunt. Finally, his final weapon. Abraham lifts the table up with a single hand, feeling his muscles slightly heat up at his newfound strength. Smiling, he put the table down and saw Henry through his window. Grabbing his axe, Abraham walked onto the street prowling for the undead once more. ---- The duo walked through the streets, neither truly drawing attention to themselves. Abe did a good job of keeping his axe hidden, and nobody gave him a glance for his top hat shadowed his face. As they draw near the harbor, they spot their prey; A young harbor master and Union veteran by the name of Jonathan Grant. The two slowly approached him, not drawing attention. He was talking to a man in a wide brimmed hat, and trench coat. Sturges walked towards them, and Abraham kept sentry by the docks. "Hello. Are you by any chance Jonatahn Grant?" Jonathan looked surprised, but his comrade not by much. Henry had never noticed, but the man had a rather large crate in hand. "Yes, and you're Henry Sturges correct?" Now it was Henry's turn to look shocked. "....Indeed, sir. You are?" Van Helsing slowly reached inside his jacket, and out came a silver stake. "Your reckoning, demon." Henry's shock turned to fear, and he sprinted away as Van Helsing thrust the stake into empty air. Van Helsing put his stake away and drew a revolver. "Abraham! Abraham, get ready!" Abe looked to see his mentor running, a sudden fear upon his face. "Henry, what's-" ''Bang! ''A single shot echoed in the air, and Henry fell. Abraham ran to his mentor with lightning speed, but quickly saw his master's assailant. Van Helsing held the revolver in his hand, smoke pouring out the barrel. Abraham's rage rose immdiately, and he charged at van Helsing. The speed of Lincoln surprised even van Helsing, and before he could release another shot Lincoln threw a knife. The blade cut a gash in van Helsing's shoulder, and he dropped the gun in pain. He quickly busts open the crate, revealing his crossbow. Firing from the hip, he sends a flurry of bolts at the former president. Lincoln quickly rolls behind the pillar of a gunsmith. The screams rage on as pedastrians flee in terror. van Helsing keeps the barrage up, firing in bursts whenever Abe reveals his face. Abe sits behind the pillar, comtemplating his next action Every time he moves, a quick succession of thwacks send splinters into Abe. As he searches the environment, he spots a Henry rifle undamaged in the fighting. Lincoln quickly grabs the rifle, pulls the lever, and cracks off a shot. Van Helsing ducks behind his cover, and Lincoln sprints, randomly shooting off rounds from his rifle. Van Helsign had no idea what to do. He had been told Henry was deadly, for sure, but never knew he had an apprentice. He abandons his heavy crossbow, as it was overheated and damaged from the rifle. He unholsters his other revolver, intent on finishing the fight. He peeks over his cover only to be staring down the barrel of a rifle. Abraham pulls the lever, and prepares to finish his opponent. He pulls the trigger...''Click. '' Van Helsing smiles smugly, and raises his revolver. Lincoln takes the rifle and quickly trips van Helsing. He throws the rifle aside, drawing his axe. Lincoln swings his axe downwards, but Van Helsing rolls aside. He retrieves his two Handheld Saws and swings them wildly. The axe's handle breaks like butter, and Abraham stumbles back in surprise. Left with nothing, Lincoln watches as Van Helsing stands with his saws. He swings the two weapons, but Abraham dodges all the strikes with ease. As Van Helsing swings upwards, Lincoln lands a swift punch into Van Helsing's stomach. "Guh!" Van Helsing gasps in a breath of air. Abraham takes his opportunity and grabs Van Helsing by the throat. Using his new strength, he throws Van Helsing into the harbor. Van Helsing struggles to swim, and Abraham quickly reaches over to Henry. Lincoln saw the life leave Henry's eyes, and he quietly lets out a sob. He sniffles, and closes his eyes. "God be with you, my old friend." Lincoln then quickly leaves the scene. He spots his top hat laying on the ground, and puts it on as he walks off into the night. '''WINNER: ABRAHAM LINCOLN ' Expert's Opinion Even with Van Helsing's additional training and experience, Abraham's past experiences allowed him to use his vampiric physical advantages without having to worry as much about their weaknesses. Van Helsing may have dominated the fight at the longer range, but Abraham's speed and endurance let him close the distance where his superior strength and melee weapon allowed him to seal his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Marston (Undead Nightmare) (by Elgb333) No battle will be written Expert's Opinion Although Van Helsing has fought a variety of monster, Undead Marston still prevailed because he is more experienced in gunfights and carries the more practical and lethal weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ryu Hayabusa (by Sport Shouting) Ryu Hayabusa appears on an empty beach-like area. Gabriel van Helsing walks towards the beach after killing vampires. Gabriel sees Ryu and fires his rapid fire crossbow. All of the shots deflect off of Ryu's armor. Ryu charges. He draws his sword and cuts Gabriel's arm. Gabe screams and cuts his cheek with hand saws. Ryu grunts and runs. He grapples onto a lifeguard's chair. Ryu then fires an arrow just above Gabriel. Gabriel then fires a wheel lock pistol and Ryu stumbles back. Ryu quickly grapples to Gabriel, jumps on his head and runs to the range of his bow. He fires a volley of arrows, 2 of them hitting just above his crotch. Gabriel yells. Gabriel takes out his stake. He thrusts and it barely penetrates through Ryu's armor and hitting his ribs. Ryu darts away and throws an explosive shuriken. Gabriel gets killed by the explosive. Ryu bows and walks away. WINNER- RYU HAYABUSA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios